


Hiding From

by bold_seer



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Intimacy, M/M, Massage, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: Mordo’s fingers dig into sore muscles.
Relationships: Karl Mordo/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Hiding From

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



Mordo’s fingers dig into sore muscles, firm but gentle. Working flesh that yields, then resists, stubborn as the man.

Eyes shut, two exist: pressure and release. Trailing downwards, stopping well before Stephen’s wrists, massaging sensitive inner arms. It’s been some time, being touched with sustained purpose. The first time by _Mordo_.

He’s hardening, just from the attention, from being touched.

Stephen shifts, awkwardly, in his chair. Certain Mordo will -

He jumps, gasps, at the light, teasing brush over his nipples.

 _Relax_ , Mordo murmurs, affectionate and knowing. Hands on his chest, steadying.

An aching full-body sigh; Stephen follows Mordo, _giving in_.


End file.
